Coffee?
by MillenniumBakura
Summary: Judai's only option for a haircut was to find a salon, and quickly at that. Unfortunately for him that would be the start of his obsession with not only hair products but also with the raven haired stylist.
1. Silver Dye

Hey guys! I've been wanting to do a cute starshipping fic since forever! So here ya go!

This was based on the tumblr post, post/127188356686/imagine-yusei-working-as-a-hairdresser-and-judai and I couldn't help myself with writing the coffee AU I was practically squealing at the thought lmao. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Oh no." Judai muttered to himself.

He was absolutely, positively smitten with his hair stylist. That tall, blue eyed, raven haired man swam through his head constantly. Judai blushed at the thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to clear his mind. Sitting up straight at his desk he tried to concentrate on his computer; even though he was on break, university work was slowly piling up.

How many times since he'd first visited the salon… 9? It had only been a month and a half, and in that month and a half, Judai had his hair coloured every shade under the sun, straightened and curled, gelled and hair sprayed. He attended the salon at least once a week, just so he could interact with the handsome man behind the scissors.

When Judai had first found the salon, it had been by chance. He had googled for hairdressers near his town, the 'Crimson Cuts' salon had been a 15 minute walk away from his home, no appointment needed. Judai had been meaning to get his hair trimmed, since Sho had moved out the apartment to go to stay nearer to his university, he hadn't had anyone to do it for him. His best bet now was to get it done professionally. Judai checked his watch, 9:18am, he might as well run down now and try his luck.

The outside of the salon was simple enough, a large black framed window positioned underneath the store sign, with a black door to the right. As Judai had walked inside, he'd noticed that the inside matched the black and red exterior, with crimson, painted walls and black diamond tiles on the floor. There were four, black, square vanity tables opposite each other in the middle of the room, each with mounted mirrors and large black swivel chairs. Hair products and tools littered shelving units and tables around the edges of the spacious work area. A small coffee machine with paper cups sat in the very corner, however, next to that machine, stood a tall and very attractive raven haired man helping himself to sugar and creamer for his hot drink. Judai couldn't take his eyes off him, and was only snapped back into reality when a red haired woman stood behind a black desk called out to him.

"Hi, welcome to Crimson Cuts. Can I help you?"

Judai hoped he hadn't looked too awkward as he snapped his head to face her instead of drooling over Mr handsome in the corner. He rubbed his right forearm with his left hand slightly as he answered.

"Yeah, I'd like a trim if possible?"

The red haired woman adjusted the silver clip rolled into her bangs.

"You're pretty early this morning, so Yusei is the only one available, if you can sit in the far left chair he'll be right with you"

Judai's heart skipped a beat, so the attractive figure in the corner was called Yusei? And he was going to be the one basically running his hands through Judai's two toned brown hair? Heat rose to his cheeks as he walked over to the far left vanity and sat in the swivel chair, he'd attempted to calm himself but it proved useless, because as soon as Yusei had let his sultry sounding voice loose, Judai had completely broke.

"Hey, names Yusei, I'll be working on your hair today, anything particular in mind?"

Yusei had shot Judai a smile as he looked at him through the mirror, equally as captivating as his ocean coloured eyes, and Judai had to stop himself from opening his mouth in awe.

Judai thought for a bit, he'd only come in for a trim. But if Yusei was the one cutting his hair, would it hurt to ask for a longer treatment? That way, he could spend as much time as possible with the handsome hair stylist, and gave him an excuse to get to know him in the process. He'd answered while rubbing his hands again.

"I was kinda thinking about having a cut and blow dry, a full head colour dye, I'm thinking blue, and if possible straightening and styling?"

Blue was the first colour Judai could think of, the same colour as Yusei's shining orbs, he'd blushed at the thought and forced himself to push it out of his mind in fear of going an even darker shade of crimson.

Yusei had agreed, and Judai spent 3 hours in the red and black salon, eventually coming out of the building with two toned dark blue, heavily layered hair. This was the beginning of what Yusei thought was Judai's hair abuse addiction, because Judai would continue coming in for the same treatment at least once a week.

The second time Judai had gone into the salon, Yusei asked for Judai's name, which he'd happily told him, which in turn had resulted in Judai getting soap in his mouth because Yusei had just begun conditioning his hair. He'd laughed quietly to himself as the originally brunette haired boy stuck his tongue out in disgust at the taste of the product.

By the time of his sixth visit, Judai had already had his hair blue, red, blonde and black. This time he was going silver, and as his appearances became regular, the staff and other, less regular than him customers became accustomed to his presence in the salon. Eventually, he'd started asking Akiza, the red haired assistant, for coffee during his waiting times, to which she happily obliged because it gave her an excuse to step away from the front desk and talk with Judai.

It was a Tuesday morning, sunny but still a little fresh as it had rained the previous evening. Judai was walking to the salon for his 10th visit in a month and a half. He was happy to be seeing Yusei again, Judai had started flirting with the raven haired man ever so slightly. Judai would place a hand on Yusei's while he laughed at a story he was telling, and wink at him while they were looking in the mirror. Judai had noticed Yusei doing things like him putting his finger under Judai's chin to hold it while he'd cut his bangs; was he flirting back? These were little things, but they still made Judai's heart flutter.

Judai walked into the salon, pushing the black door open with one hand and waving to Akiza with the other. He was a little later than he usually was, but only because he'd spent an extra 20 minutes deciding what to wear, and another 10 styling his hair to make sure he'd look good for being around Yusei. He'd eventually settled on a black T-shirt with black jeans and a red hoodie, styling his now silver hair with a little gel, making all the layers at the back of his head flick upwards.

"Hey Akiza, nice day right? Shame you're stuck in here all morning" Judai smirked a little, Akiza had folded her arms and pouted slightly. He knew that she'd want to be out at the park or shopping instead of in the shop.

"Nice to see you too Judai" she stuck her tongue out at him, "Yusei's with someone right now, mind waiting?"

Judai smiled at her, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, he walked over to the seat at the far left and sat down next to the brown haired female that Yusei was working on.

"That's alright, I'll wait."

He looked over to Yusei and waved, grinning as he did, Yusei had smiled back, making Judai almost melt in his seat. He turned to face the red haired woman again before the raven haired man could catch him blushing.

"Hey Akiza, I'm thinking of going purple today, whatdya think?"

Akiza laughed as she looked over a Yusei, his expression was of mild horror, she knew how much he hated bleaching Judai's hair, he'd much prefer brunette Judai At least he hadn't gone multi-coloured, he'd managed to talk him out of that one.

"I think every colour looks great on you Judai, you know that" Akiza laughed slightly as Judai smirked back at her. Judai fidgeted in his seat slightly and looked back over to the laughing red head.

"Would you mind getting me a coffee? I think I'm developing a caffeine dependency" He ruffled the back of his hair again and laughed softly.

"Jeez" Yusei muttered, "I'd treat you to a coffee every day for the rest of your life if you stop abusing your damn hair like this."

Judai couldn't comprehend what he just heard, Yusei wanted to take him for coffee?!

"What?! Right now? Yes! Let's go oh my gosh!" Judai was practically jumping on Yusei, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement, Yusei couldn't help but blush, he didn't think he'd said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Um, I uh, gotta finish my shift first Judai" Yusei stuttered slightly, attempting to compose himself while Judai was holding his left arm. "I have another hour left."

"I can wait!"

Judai shot Yusei a toothy grin, Yusei had to smile back, how could he possibly resist the silver haired boy? Speaking of silver hair, Yusei smirked to himself.

"On one condition, you dye your hair back to brown"

Judai spoke before he could fully comprehend what Yusei had say, not that it mattered, he'd only dyed his hair so he could be around Yusei.

"Yes, anything! Just let's go!"

* * *

If you guys want chapter 2 then please let me know! It'll be a continuation of the story with the 'date' included, so please review and give me pointers and improvements!

Thanks to Celestos for proof reading and giving me bits to improve and take out 3 She writes herself, and the fics I have read so far are amazingggg so please check her out if you like!


	2. Parks and Rec

Chapter 2:

Judai was having trouble sitting still.

He'd managed to sit through 3 hours already, what was another 30 minutes?

He groaned internally, running a hand through his newly dyed tresses.

Granted, Yusei had started working on Judai's hair about an hour and a half ago; Judai had to keep his end of the bargain and dye his hair back to his usual two-toned brown. The raven haired male had a bright and hilariously cute blush across his cheeks and nose the entire time he was with the excited brown eyed adult. Judai found it very endearing, and took it as a sign that Yusei was replicating the feelings that he had.

Judai fidgeted in his seat again, adjusting the zip on his red hoodie once more and thrusting his hands in his pockets. Pouting, he looked over to Yusei, who was quickly styling a blonde females hair using swift hand motions and quite a bit of hair spray.

Judai started spinning in his chair, it took his mind off waiting.

Akiza had noticed Judai's impatience and spoke up, not really bothering to address either of the males in general.

"You know, we're supposed to close in 15 minutes, but I've not got any scheduled appointments down for the rest of the day. Why don't we close early?"

Akiza waved slightly as the blonde female made her way out the shop, clearly happy with her new (and very large) hairstyle. Aki turned to Yusei, smiling brightly.

"Besides, if Judai keeps fidgeting the way he currently is, he's going to tire himself out before you guys even leave."

Judai launched himself out of his seat faster than the flustered raven haired male could say anything. Swiftly grabbing Yusei's hand, the smaller of the two saluted to the red haired girl and ran out of the shop. Akiza laughed at Yusei's bewildered expression, waving as Judai continued to lead the taller of the two down the road.

"So," Judai starts to catch his breath. "Do you like Starbucks?"

Yusei looked down at the smaller male, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were ever so slightly pink still. If Judai knew any better, he'd think that they'd both just run a mile.

"Yeah I do, what makes you ask?"

Judai grins toothily.

"There's one down the road, I'll take you."

* * *

Entering the small shop, the strong aroma of caramel and coffee beans where the first to hit the pair. A few people were sat at the rounded mahogany tables, either with a book in hand, or on laptops. This was to be expected, there was a University in the town, and students would often spend their free periods around the village.

The blond working at the counter smiled politely at the two males as they walked up to the counter.

"Afternoon guys, what can I getcha?"

Judai looked towards Yusei, signalling him to order first.

"Yeah uh, medium caramel frappe, soy milk, not regular please. I'm lactose intolerant" Yusei rubbed the back of his neck.

Judai piped up from the side of the taller male.

"I'll have a large vanilla latte!" He grinned

The blond wrote the order on the cups, totalling the price up on the till.

"Aw'right, that'll be 9.57, can I take names for the cups?"

Judai rummaged in his pocket for a £10 note, placing it in the barista's hand.

"His," Judai motioned his thumb over at Yusei, "Should say 'hot shot'." The brunette snickered as the raven haired man gave him an elbow nudge to the ribs.

"Yeah well, make his," Yusei placed a hand atop of Judai's head, "Say 'shorty'."

With that remark, the smaller of the two swatted Yusei's hand away from his head, pouting at the taller.

"I'm not even that short!" The brunette crosses his arms in a huff.

"Okay, I'll write those down for ya!" The barista chuckles to himself, using a black marker to scribble the two nicknames down onto the polystyrene cups. "Head down to the right, I'll stick them on the counter when they're done." Another polite smile from the blond as he turned to steam the milk for the latte.

"I'm not actually that short…right?" Judai grabbed hold of Yusei's arm, shaking it slightly as he looked up into his eyes. Gosh his eyes were pretty, ocean blue and lined with long, dark lashes. A tint of pink crept to his cheeks.

' _No, no stop okay chill, act cool Judai. He's just really hot calm down.'_ He shook his head slightly, trying to regain his composure.

Yusei was looking down at him, from the looks, he had an ever so slightly tinted nose. It could be a trick of the light though, Judai thought.

"I mean, only a little…" The blue eyed male averted his eyes, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Order up! We got hot shot and shorty!" Judai grinned as the barista placed the cups on the counter, the blond giving him a wink as he picked up the cups.

"Let's sit over there?" Judai pointed with one finger, still holding the beverages.

The pair walked over to a free table by the window, seating themselves across from each other.

"So, Yusei, tell me about yourself?" Judai placed his elbow on the table, holding his cheek in his hand; grinning like an idiot.

They sat there for an hour, discussing favourite colours, movies, books, everything and anything. Judai found out that Yusei liked the colour red, he had a cat called Jack and most interesting of all, a motorcycle.

"I guess I'm gonna have to call you Speed Racer instead of Hot shot now, aren't I?" The brunette covered his mouth to snicker at Yusei, who was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly; trying to figure out a comeback. When he didn't say anything, Judai reached for the coffee to his left at the same time Yusei did. Their hands brushed against each other, causing another flush of pink to taint the brunette's cheeks.

"Ah, uh, sorry, I thought that one was mine." Yusei managed to stutter, averting his eyes again to look out the window.

"No, no it's fine, don't worry about it!" Judai grinned, the blue eyed male had warm hands, his fingers still tingling from the contact. He took a sip from his cup. Noticing the liquid was gone, he tapped Yusei's hand, getting his attention. "You wanna go to the park? It's almost closing time and I'm pretty sure we stayed here way longer than we intended to." He stood, grabbing the empty cups and walking to the bin.

Yusei pushed himself from the chair, stretching his arms above his head.

"Sure, the one a couple blocks down?"

"That's the one!"

* * *

The sky was turning pink, hues of orange and yellow complimenting the horizon as the sun started to set. Fluffy clouds graced the atmosphere, moving gently along. The air smelt like daffodils and rain, a humid breeze washing leaves past the pair of men walking through the park.

"You know, there's a tree I used to climb round here as a kid…" Judai looked round, spotting the tall oak tree off to his left, "There!" He grabbed Yusei's hand, pulling him towards the tree; not noticing the bright red cheeks of his captive friend.

They stopped short of the tree trunk, and Judai let go of the flustered man's hand. The oak was tall, with a pretty thick branch jutting out of the right side; perfect for sitting on.

"I'm gonna climb it, for old times' sake," the brunette spun around to face Yusei. "You wanna join me?"

"Ah… sure I guess, it's been years since I climbed a tree though…" Yusei was taking his jacket off, placing it in a heap on the grass.

Judai walked to the trunk, placing his feet on the parts that stuck out, using them like footholds. Grabbing the nearest branch, he heaved himself up, swinging his legs up and over the thick branch. He let go of the smaller branch, hanging upside-down for a moment, sticking his tongue out at Yusei, who chuckled at the goofy brunette. Judai pulled himself up to sit on the branch, fidgeting to get comfy.

"You coming or what?"

Yusei smiled, the branch wasn't that far up. Instead of climbing the trunk, he lifted his arms into the air, jumped, and wrapped his arms around the wood. Using a pull-up motion, he lifted his upper body so he leant over the branch and swung his leg round. Yusei was sat with his legs either side of the branch, Judai in front of him.

"Wow, you're pretty strong… that from working with motorbikes?" Judai had a light blush on his cheeks, swinging his legs gently.

"Yeah I guess…" Yusei rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look into the others eyes.

The sun had finally set, a red hue settling along the horizon, and a navy skyline progressing onto the park.

Judai turned to Yusei, looking him in the eyes. Blue, pure and shining.

"I had a really great time this afternoon you know, even with having to wait an hour for your shift to finish." He laughed, a toothy grin settling upon his features. The wind ruffling his two-toned hair gently.

"Me too, Judai… me too." Yusei smiled back; a heart meltingly gorgeous grin making his eyes sparkle even more.

They didn't notice their slow movement towards each other, breaths intermingling, fingers touching each other. They grew closer, Judai's heart threatening to burst, and their lips met. Gentle and chaste, they kissed; Yusei's lips soft and feather light on Judai's own. They parted, and both males had a bright red flush across their nose and cheeks.

"So uh… You want to do this again some time?" Yusei managed to stutter out.

"You're asking me on another date then?" Judai grinned as far as his cheeks would let him, taking hold of the others right hand, locking their fingers together.

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

"Good! Because I recall someone making me a promise of coffee every day for the rest of my life."

They kissed again, and Judai could taste the sweet caramel on Yusei's lips.

* * *

Thanks for being patient with me guys! Here's a new years chapter, as always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
